


Déboires et malheurs qu'un mauvais partenaire de casier peut occasionner.

by karelyss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Un cadeau pour la fête de la super Itannya de mon coeur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karelyss/pseuds/karelyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Question karma, l'éventualité la plus probable serait qu'il ne tombe pas sur quelqu'un d'aussi horrible que l'an passé. Ce ne serait qu'une question de justice, après tout. OS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déboires et malheurs qu'un mauvais partenaire de casier peut occasionner.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous! Cette fic est la première que je poste sur AO3, et la première que j'écris sur Haikyuu!! Elle a été postée originellement sur ff.net il y a quelques temps, et j'ai décidé de la mettre en ligne ici aussi pour donner la chance à ceux qui, comme moi, lisent beaucoup plus de fics sur AO3 que sur Fanfiction, de la lire aussi. Je suis très excitée de poster pour la première fois ici!! Merci de votre attention, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps : Bonne lecture! :)

Lorsque la cloche retenti au matin du premier jour d'école, le boucan produit par les élèves de Karasuno se bousculant frénétiquement afin d'atteindre leurs casiers fit tout de suite grincer les dents de Kageyama.

_Crétins de premières années._

Tentant tant bien que mal de se frayer un semblant de chemin pour se tirer hors de l'aile des nouveaux étudiants du collège, bousculant sur son passage nombre de mioches surexcités (dont il calmait le dégoulinant enthousiasme assez rapidement, du regard le plus mauvais de sa collection personnelle), Kageyama ruminait toutes sortes de pensées destructrices à leur intention. Ce ne fut que tant bien que mal qu'il déboucha finalement hors de l'enfer (ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait à ses yeux) pour se retrouver dans l'aile des deuxièmes années.

Dissimulant maladroitement sa respiration pantelante suite à l'effort et à la panique, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à ce qui serait son aile pour la prochaine année. Autour de lui s'agitaient de façon légèrement plus civilisée les élèves de son niveau, cherchant eux aussi leurs cases respectives. Certains formaient déjà des petits groupes discutant et rigolant, ravis de se retrouver après un été de vacances trop court, et Kageyama reconnut au passage quelques camarades de classe de l'an dernier —qu'il s'efforça d'éviter avec un soin des plus appliqués.

Ce n'était pas qu'il éprouvait quelconque haine envers ces derniers, simplement que, dans son cas, le moins de personnes lui adresseraient la parole, le mieux il se porterait.

Il s'avança entre les longues rangées de casiers bleu poudre, et se mit à chercher celui qui lui avait été assigné.

212, 214, 216…

Il jeta un œil sur le papier qu'il tenait en main.

NUMÉRO DE CASE : 1876

Soupirant, il accéléra le pas.

Zigzagant habilement entre les étudiants trop lents qui bloquaient le passage, force de l'habitude, il finit par arriver devant le numéro inscrit sur la feuille. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. La case se trouvait au fond d'une rangée, face à une fenêtre, dans un corridor relativement aéré. Acceptable.

Restait maintenant le pire.

Le partenaire.

De par ses expériences passées, Kageyama savait ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre question mauvais partenaire de casier. L'an passé, il s'était retrouvé avec une fille.

Les quarante paires d'escarpins s'empilant tel le mont Everest au fond de la case, il connaissait. Les photos d'amies qu'il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde et de célébrités qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas plus placardées sur l'intérieur de la porte de métal, il connaissait. L'odeur sucrée et écœurante d'un parfum fruité bon marché et populaire aspergé sur ses cahiers, il connaissait. Les baisers passionnés et mouillés produisant des bruits de succion bizarre entre sa partenaire et son petit ami de la semaine, il connaissait, il connaissait, il connaissait.

Question karma, l'éventualité la plus probable serait qu'il ne tombe pas sur quelqu'un d'aussi horrible que l'an passé. Ce ne serait qu'une question de justice, après tout.

Invoquant toutes les entités qu'il connaissait, il déverrouilla le cadenas.

Vide.

Il cligna des yeux.

_Serait-ce possible que…?_

Non, non, pas nécessairement, se raisonna Kageyama. Après tout, son/sa colocataire de boite de métal n'était peut-être tout simplement pas encore arrivé.

_Mais si—_

Ce serait trop beau. Sentant l'ombre d'un rictus victorieux se former sur son visage, Kageyama déposa rapidement ses affaires dans la case et la referma aussitôt.

…

Dans les jours qui suivirent, tout vint confirmer les espoirs de Kageyama.

Dans sa case, pas de cahiers, de feuilles de papier éparses, de sac à dos, de souliers par douzaines ou même de vêtements de sport. Le vide. Il vivait sur un nuage.

Entre chacun de ses cours, il retournait vérifier, retenant son souffle, si le partenaire mystère n'avait soudainement pas décidé d'apparaître. Et à chaque fois, il refermait la porte de sa case, sa case à _lui_ , sans que rien n'eut été touché ou changé dans la disposition impeccable de ses effets.

Mais.

Un matin, une semaine et deux jours très exactement après le début des cours, un peu après que Kageyama se soit fait à l'idée que, par une quelconque erreur du système, il possédait un casier à sa seule et entière disposition, libéré de tout doute à ce sujet, il ouvrit la case.

Et en fixa l'intérieur pendant une minute complète.

_Putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?_

Trônant au milieu du casier, de son casier, une immense… chose ?

Dans un état de profonde stupéfaction, il avança le bout de ses doigts pour effleurer l'immondice.

_Putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?_

L'entité inconnue, énorme au-delà de toute mesure, occupait l'intégralité de l'espace du casier. Sans exagération. La case entière était envahie par l'objet, case qui faisait presque la hauteur de Kageyama lui-même. Ses cahiers n'avaient pas été touchés, laissés intacts sur la petite tablette de rien du tout du haut.

Kageyama ferma la case.

Puis la rouvrit.

L'objet non-identifié s'y trouvait encore. Est-ce que quelqu'un se moque de moi ? Il le contempla encore quelques instants, puis se décida à l'extirper du compartiment de métal.

Il tira, poussa, souleva, écrasa, rien n'y fit. _Comment est-ce que quelqu'un a pu rentrer quelque chose d'aussi énorme là-dedans, merde ?_ En désespoir de cause, il remarqua des petites attaches de métal disposées symétriquement sur la chose, qu'il dépinça une par une.

Une fissure sembla alors s'entre-ouvrir.

Glissant les doigts dans cette dernière, il écarta l'ouverture du mieux qu'il le put, et déposa son œil sur la fente.

Quelque chose de doré, brillant, vint chatoyer sa vue.

_De l'or ? Un trésor ?_

Il essaya d'écarter un peu plus la fissure, sans succès. La cloche sonna.

Dans un sursaut, Kageyama ferma la porte du casier et se précipita à son cours qui commençait. _Au moins_ , songea-t-il, _ce n'est pas un cadavre, je crois._

Arrivé à son cours, il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de prendre ses cahiers.

…

Les jours passaient, défilaient, s'effaçaient, disparaissaient, mais pas l'immonde objet dans le casier de Kageyama.

Ce dernier en était venu à cultiver une haine profonde pour cette chose monstrueuse qui ne laissait absolument plus d'espace pour ranger la moindre autre chose Une fois, Kageyama était arrivé tôt un lundi matin, et la chose s'était volatilisée. N'y croyant presque pas, Kageyama s'était empressé de fourrer le plus de cahiers possibles à l'intérieur de la case, pour ne pas laisser de place au cas-où si l'objet refaisait une apparition.

En vain.

L'objet réapparut la période d'après, écrasant magnifiquement les cahiers de Kageyama, qui, même après mains efforts, se révélèrent impossible à retirer.

….

Un mardi, trois semaines après que l'occupation de sa case par le gros machin noir complètement débile fut déclarée, il se fit foncer dedans.

Pas par un élève un peu pressé de rien de tout.

Par une véritable météorite.

« Non mais fais attention où tu vas, taré ! » fut la réponse très sympathique qui lui échappa par réflexe.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à ses mains vides, dans lesquels il aurait dû retrouver la pile de cahier qu'il transportait trois secondes auparavant, puis à ses pieds, où s'étalaient toutes lesdites feuilles. Par-dessus les papiers dispersés comme une tapisserie au milieu du couloir siégeait, fesses à terre, la météorite responsable de la collision, levant de grands yeux vers lui.

_Vu sa tronche, un crétin de première année_.

Devant l'allure terrifiée qu'affichait, muet, le gamin à ses pieds, Kageyama sentit ses yeux rouler si haut qu'ils firent un tour complet dans son crâne. Il poussa un soupir irrité et s'agenouilla face à la météorite, ne le regardant même plus, tâchant tant bien que mal de récupérer tous ses papiers avant de ne devoir arriver en retard.

Voyant que son agresseur n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement pour se relever, il lui jeta un regard qui sembla brusquement le ramener à la réalité.

« T'es assis sur mes affaires.

—Oi ! s'écria le petit en se remettant sur ses pieds d'un seul bond. Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé ! »

Kageyama ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

« Attends, poursuivit l'autre avec la même vigueur, je vais ramasser ça, c'est ma faute, attends, je vais te faire ça en un clin d'œil, laisse.

— C'est certain que la tâche serait plus facile s'il n'y avait pas des dizaines de gens qui ÉCRASAIENT MES AFFAIRES, répliqua Kageyama en fusillant du regard une petite étudiante qui détala comme si ça vie en dépendait, terrorisée. »

Puis, soupirant, alors que les derniers élèves atteignaient leur salle de classe et que le corridor se vidait, il déclara, exaspéré :

« Laisse tomber, ça sert à rien de se presser comme ça, t'emmêle tous les papiers. Dans tous les cas on arrivera en retard, alors on va faire ça comme il faut, au moins. »

La météorite acquiesça, se détendant et, comme s'il pensait que Kageyama était d'humeur à faire la conversation avec un môme maladroit comme lui (au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, il avait tort), lança :

« Dis donc, c'est que tu en avais, des papiers ! »

Kageyama fronça les sourcils et, sans lever la tête, marmonna :

« Je manque un peu d'espace dans mon casier.

— Alors tu gardes tous tes trucs avec toi ? »

Vu l'absence de réponse de Kageyama, l'autre poursuivit d'un ton plus doux.

« C'est pas grave, tu sais, dit-il en baissant la tête pour se mettre au niveau du visage de Kageyama qui faisait face au sol. Moi, je fais la même chose. Autrement, j'oublie toujours un truc dans tous mes cours, alors je ne prends pas de chance, j'amène tout. Bon, c'est sûr que ça pèse une tonne, mais je porte des trucs plus lourds que ça. »

Le manque de réaction du plus grand face à son monologage ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde.

« Désolé encore de t'avoir foncé dedans. »

Silence.

« Moi, c'est Hinata. »

Honnêtement, à ce point, Kageyama ne l'écoutait même plus.

« Dis donc, t'es pas vraiment bavard, en fait. Pas méchant, juste silencieux. »

À cela, Kageyama leva les yeux. Il dévisagea le petit être devant lui jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lève la tête à son tour. Ce qu'il fit assez rapidement, voyant que Kageyama avait cessé tout mouvement.

« Oh, pas que c'est ce que je pensais ! se justifia-t-il aussitôt, paniqué. C'est simplement ce que j'avais entendu, enfin, ce que tout le monde disait, mais je ne l'ai jamais cru, moi, personnellement. »

Kageyama le fixa encore. À voir l'autre, on aurait vraiment pu croire qu'il se liquéfiait sous ses yeux.

« L'incident avec Kelly Yaeko ? se justifia-t-il d'une toute petite voix. En classe ? »

Kageyama fronça les sourcils. Comment cet inconnu pouvait-il être au courant de ses déboires cette fille, la plus agaçante de toute l'histoire de l'humanité ? Il le dévisagea, le regardant vraiment pour la première fois. Des grands yeux bruns en amande, une chevelure rousse flamboyante dont les mèches défiaient la gravité, un petit visage avec un nez pointu.

« Désolé, demanda enfin franchement Kageyama, mais est-ce qu'on se connait ? »

Le rouquin se remit à ramasser les papiers, et déclara :

« Ouais, on est ensemble en anglais, enfin pas ensemble, mais dans la même classe, quoi. »

Kageyama cligna des yeux.

« Et comment tu as dit que tu t'appelais, déjà ?

— Hinata. »

Il eut beau chercher dans tous les recoins de sa tête, l'individu en face de lui ne lui disait absolument rien.

_Bravo, Kags. Au lieu de retenir tous les noms des joueurs professionnels de volley, tu pourrais au moins te forcer pour retenir les têtes des gens de tes classes._

Les papiers et les cahiers étaient revenus en ordre. Les deux garçons se relevèrent enfin du sol où ils se tenaient depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

« Bon, déclara Hinata, encore désolé pour ça. On se voit en anglais ? »

N'attendant pas sa réponse, il lui lança un dernier sourire resplendissant qui prit Kageyama de court et causa une drôle de torsion dans ses entrailles, puis il se relança sans plus de cérémonies dans la course précipitée qui le menait vers la direction opposée.

…

Le jour suivant cet incident, lorsque Kageyama arriva à son casier, il y découvrit sans joie et sans surprise l'éternel gros objet y trônant fièrement, comme le narguant.

Soupirant, il s'apprêta à refermer comme d'habitude la porte de métal en signe de perpétuelle défaite lorsqu'une voix arrogante l'arrêta.

« Alors comme ça, on fait de la fanfare ? »

Kageyama tourna la tête vers le grand blond à lunettes qui s'avançait pour déverrouiller la case voisine à la sienne. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le croisait, toujours avec ses airs supérieurs et dédaigneux. D'habitude, Kageyama se contentait de l'ignorer, comme il faisait avec quatre-vingt quinze pourcent de la société, mais la réplique était si étrange et dépourvue de sens qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, une confusion palpable s'affichant sur son visage.

« Quoi ? demanda Kageyama. »

À sa grande surprise, le blond désigna de la tête l'énorme chose noire qui envahissait son casier, un sourire méchant aux lèvres.

Par réflexe, Kageyama se justifia.

« C'est pas à moi. J'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. »

Le blond leva un sourcil.

« C'est l'étui d'un instrument de musique, Sherlock Holmes, se moqua-t-il. C'est écrit dessus. »

Kageyama regarda de nouveau l'objet. En effet, une inscription pâle et à demi-effacée y était écrite en blanc. KARASUNO'S INTERSTELLAR.

« Non, s'objecta-t-il. C'est écrit Karasuno's Interstellar.

— Qui est le nom de l'orchestre de l'école, répliqua lentement le blond comme s'il s'adressait à un arriéré, fermant la porte de son casier et le verrouillant. C'est donc un des instruments du collège. Vu la taille, ajouta-t-il en levant un sourcil, c'est probablement un tuba. »

Un tuba.

Avec quelle sorte de profond loser pouvait-il bien s'être ramassé pour qu'il se retrouve avec un tuba sans son casier. Il éprouva soudain le mystérieux désir de se cogner la tête contre un mur.

« On dirait bien que le propriétaire de ce tuba a eu de la chance de tomber sur un colocataire aussi docile, ricana le grand blond, qui était déjà loin. »

Kageyama foudroya son long dos du regard, puis foudroya l'étui de l'instrument d'un air encore plus noir. Docile ?

Après tout, pour il se prenait, cet imbécile, pour accaparer tout l'espace d'un casier qui se voulait être pour deux personnes ?

Humilié et irrité par les dernières minutes, sa haine pour l'objet et son propriétaire sembla s'accroître irrationnellement vite. Rageusement, il sortit un bout de papier et un crayon de son sac et entreprit de rédiger une note, qui franchement, aurait pu être plus délicate.

« _Crétin, si ta débilité n'est pas proportionnelle à la grosseur de l'immondice que tu fourres dans notre casier, tu songeras très rapidement à la faire dégager le plus tôt possible._ »

Satisfait, il la placarda sur l'instrument et ferma victorieusement la porte de la case.

…

Honnêtement, Kageyama se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne jamais remarquer la présence d'Hinata dans son cours.

Il se demandait même comment _n'importe qui_ aurait pu le manquer.

Dès qu'il déposait le pied dans la classe, c'était comme si un nouveau centre de gravité faisait son apparition au sein des élèves c'était d'un mouvement uniforme et collectif que presque tout le monde s'agglutinait autour de lui. Même Kageyama, bien malgré lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui accorder un regard lorsqu'il faisait son entrée, le sourire toujours aux lèvres et les cheveux aussi ordonnés que s'il s'était coiffé au milieu d'un ouragan.

Il se devait d'y avoir une cause scientifique à cet attrait général qui était éprouvé pour Hinata, dont même Kageyama ne parvenait qu'à grand mal à résister.

C'est ce qu'il se dit, énervé contre lui-même, après plusieurs regards qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir, examinant inconsciemment la petite tête rousse assise au-devant de la casse dès que son attention défaillait du contenu du cours. (Ce qui arrivait plus souvent que d'habitude.)

Vraiment, il se devait d'y avoir une cause scientifique.

…

Lorsqu'il rouvrit son casier le lendemain, s'attendant à en retrouver son contenu vide, il fut cruellement trompé.

Non seulement l'instrument s'y trouvait bel et bien toujours, mais en plus, son partenaire avait pris la liberté de lui répondre.

_Si ton niveau de politesse est équivalent à ton quotient intellectuel, le milliard de fautes dans tes cahiers n'a rien de surprenant, débile. Prends donc un sourire pour éliminer un peu de cette mauvaise foi ! :)_

Une demi-douzaine de post-its étaient collés sur la porte sous cette note. Sur chacun d'entre eux était dessiné, comme le provoquant, un bonhomme sourire fait à la va-vite.

Kageyama sentit la haine l'envahir.

Non, mais à quel sorte d'erreur de la nature pouvait-il bien avoir à faire ? Oser regarder dans ses cahiers d'exercices (qu'il ne pouvait retirer lui-même, ces derniers étant, comme mentionné auparavant, coincés sous l'instrument) afin d'y trouver une excuse pour le ridiculiser. Il sentit son visage se réchauffer sous l'effet de la colère.

_Ce loser de crétin d'arrogant de débile_ n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

Ça non.

D'une impulsion, il agrippa le paquet de post-its qu'il gardait dans son sac et entreprit sa revanche.

….

Son humeur massacrante sembla se radoucir alors qu'il se trouvait assis en classe pour son cours d'anglais, lorsque Hinata entra et que leurs regards se croisèrent. Un sourire à couper le souffle (littéralement et complètement illogiquement) lui fut adressé par ce dernier, et Kageyama se sentit ridiculement important sous cet échange anodin.

Qui ne dura effectivement qu'un maigre instant, l'attention du rouquin aussitôt accaparée par la foule d'amis se précipitant à sa rencontre.

« Qui est-ce que tu regardais ? » crut entendre demander Kageyama par une voix de fille. « Pas le type qui a rembarré Kelly la dernière fois, quand même ?

— Allez, c'est pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas un peu mérité, ria Hinata. »

Et le sujet se tarit aussitôt.

Mais pas sans laisser une drôle de chaleur dans sa cage thoracique.

Illogique.

…

Une guerre semblait s'être déclarée, et Kageyama n'avait pas l'intention de se faire marcher dessus.

Bon, cette attitude n'était évidement, d'un œil extérieur, pas des plus matures.

(Il avait passé toute son heure de dîner non pas à manger, mais bien à rédiger sur un total de 287 post-its le mot « dégage », post-its qu'il colla rageusement un par un sur l'intégralité de l'étui du tuba, accompagnés de la note délicate : _Fais dégager ce truc où je m'en occupe moi-même._ Manger ? Qui a le temps de manger quand on mène une bataille pareille ?)

Mais c'était aussi, ce que découvrit bien vite Kageyama, un jeu qui se jouait à deux.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte de métal de la case le lundi suivant, quelque chose explosa.

Le réflexe qu'il eut de se cacher le visage du bras n'empêcha en rien la tempête de paillettes de le fouetter de plein fouet.

De… _paillettes_ ?

Il en était recouvert, sur les bras, le corps, le visage, les cheveux. Par terre. Au milieu, scotchée sur l'étui noir, une carte de vœux. Encore sous le choc, Kageyama la décolla et l'ouvrit.

_FÉLICITATIONS D'ÊTRE UN TROU-DE-CUL_

_J'ai passé trente minutes à retirer tes crétins de post-its de mon instrument._

Kageyama regarda, muet, les restes du canon à paillettes qui jonchaient le sol.

Il regarda la carte dans sa main, sur laquelle étaient dessinés divers instruments de musique dansant.

Une guerre, rien de moins.

(Un surveillant l'intercepta et il dû nettoyer tout le couloir à cause du dégât scintillant qu'il avait apparemment causé. Il eut aussi, malgré tous ses efforts, des paillettes dans les cheveux toute la journée.)

(Il sécha son cours d'anglais.)

…

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Kageyama mena la bataille de sa vie, qui semblait, malgré tous ses efforts et toute son ingéniosité, ne jamais être remportée.

Incidemment, tous les malheurs dans sa vie semblaient être dus à la présence du tuba dans sa case.

_Pourquoi n'amènes-tu plus le manuel obligatoire en cours, Kageyama ?_

Parce que j'ai un tuba dans ma case.

_Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me remettre le devoir de chimie que j'ai assigné il y a trois semaines ?_

Parce que j'ai un tuba dans ma case.

_Pourquoi traines-tu ton repas partout avec toi ?_

Parce que j'ai un tuba dans ma case.

_Pourquoi l'économie va si mal et la dette mondiale ne cesse-t-elle de s'accroître catastrophiquement ?_

Parce que j'ai un tuba dans ma case.

Lorsque Hinata vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, en anglais, sans prévenir et comme si c'était parfaitement naturel, et qu'il lui demanda d'une voix septique :

« Pourquoi t'as mis ton chandail de sport au lieu de l'uniforme ? »

Il ne pouvait pas simplement lui répondre _parce que j'ai un putain de tuba dans ma case et que mon débile de partenaire ne veut pas l'enlever et qu'il s'est mis en tête de me pourrir la vie pour se venger de ma revanche de sa revanche de ma revanche par rapport aux paillettes débiles et que maintenant je suis engagé dans un combat où tout est permis et ce matin quand j'ai ouvert mon casier de la glue m'a aspergé partout et j'ai donc dû changer de chandail._

Il répondit alors simplement, haussant les épaules :

« Car je me suis salit. »

Et ce fut une réponse qui sembla satisfaire la curiosité du rouquin.

…

Le cours d'après, Hinata revint s'asseoir à sa droite, tout au fond de la classe.

Ça prit tous les efforts du monde à Kageyama pour ne pas réagir promptement, mais bien relever nonchalamment la tête pour le saluer d'un coup de menton décontracté.

_Pourquoi il vient s'asseoir ici ?_

Kageyama regarda subtilement les gens autour d'eux aucune trace de la bande d'amis d'Hinata, qui était assise à l'avant, riant et bavardant fort entre eux, comme d'habitude (pas que Kageyama les aie observés ou quoi que ce soit). Pas de jolie fille à proximité non plus.

« Si tu t'attends à pouvoir copier sur moi pendant les interros, je t'avertis, je suis une merde en anglais, lança-t-il d'un ton un peu plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. »

Hinata éclata de rire.

D'un rire sincère, confiant et contagieux.

Et ce rire lui était adressé. À lui. Kageyama.

?!

(Disons qu'il n'avait pas la réputation d'être une personne particulièrement drôle.)

« On est _two_ , alors, conclut Hinata. »

…

Avoir Hinata à côté de lui ne fut certainement pas la meilleure chose qui put arriver à ses résultats en anglais. Ni à sa concentration.

« _So, today, class, we'll be discussing the text you had to work on over the weekend, …_ »

Une boule de papier vint s'écraser sur sa tempe.

« Hé, souffla Hinata, Kageyama !

— Quoi ?

— Tu l'as compris, le texte, toi ? »

Il hésita.

« Heu… La plus grande partie, un peu, j'imagine. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je crois que j'ai oublié de le lire. »

Kageyama roula les yeux.

« Et bah tant pis pour toi, débile. »

Un silence.

« Hé. Kageyama.

— Quoi ? souffla-t-il encore, agacé.

— Tu penses que tu pourrais me faire un résumé rapi… »

Ils furent interrompus par la voix de la professeure les coupant.

« _Guys, in the back ! If you're going to talk over me, then at least try to do it in english._

— Sorry, madam' ! s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson en se redressant brusquement. »

Kageyama attendit qu'elle se remette à parler, puis chuchota à son voisin :

« Je t'écris ça sur une feuille, p'tit con. Mais ça sera bien la seule fois que je l'ferais gratuitement. »

Hinata lui adressa un de ses sourires qui avaient toujours pour effet de rendre Kageyama particulièrement agacé et tout chaud de l'intérieur.

« Gracias, _my friend_ ! le remercia-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

…

Parfois, aussi, il se disait qu'il jouait à un jeu peut-être un peu dangereux.

Après tout, quelqu'un capable de trainer un instrument de musique aussi qu'au gros qu'un tuba devait être énorme lui-même.

(Réalisation qui ne fit qu'accroître son désir de ne jamais tomber face à face avec son partenaire.)

…

Après une mûre analyse du comportement douteux d'Hinata basée sur une observation en continu dudit sujet d'analyse sur plusieurs jours, Kageyama en vint à trois conclusions possibles :

(Qu'il avait déterminées par lui-même, super-analyste des comportements humains qu'il était, et ayant pour seule source son intellect personnel, parce qu' _avec qui aurait-il bien pu en discuter ?_ )

_Hinata se moquait de lui._ Improbable. Hinata était certes l'être le plus crétin que Kageyama connaissait, mais il était aussi le plus franc, sincère et direct. Il était aussi beaucoup trop simplet pour être hypocrite de la sorte.

_Hinata était exclu de chacun de ses cercles d'amis et se réfugiait sous la présence de Kageyama, reconnue pour être terrifiante._ Faux, Car Hinata parlait tout de même avec tout le monde autour de lui, riait quand même avec ses amis, mais venait malgré tout s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_Hinata souhaitait vraiment devenir son ami._ Improbable aussi, _car qui ? voudrait ? être ? l'ami ? de ? Kageyama ? Volontairement ?_

_Hinata essayait vraiment de flirter avec lui—_ STOP.

Pourtant, peu importe à quel point il rejetait cette option, c'était celle qui lui revenait le plus en tête, qui lui restait collée à l'arrière du crâne comme un vieux chewing gum, qui l'empêchait de regarder Hinata droit dans les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle ressurgissait aux moments les moins opportuns. Il détournait alors rageusement la tête, saisi de l'impression qu'il pourrait faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues tant elles lui chauffaient, et cessait d'adresser la parole à Hinata pendant de longues furieuses minutes.

Mais — et il le découvrit bien vite, il était impossible d'ignorer l'attention du rouquin lorsque celui-ci cherchait à tout prix à vous la fournir.

Ses cours d'anglais s'étaient vite transformés en moments… intéressants. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était les plus énervants (bien qu'ils le fussent), car l'ouverture de son casier tous les matins remportaient le titre haut-la-main. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était les plus agréables (bien qu'ils le fussent), car l'admettre serait faire une entorse beaucoup trop grande à sa fierté et à l'attitude qu'il souhaitait se donner.

Il n'admettrait jamais non plus à personne, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le comportement froid et digne qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher lorsqu'il parlait à Hinata, et cela était peut-être dû en grande partie à la chaleur totalement étrange et incongrue qu'il l'habitait de plus en plus fort chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Mais bon, après tout, tant que ça se limitait aux cours d'anglais, tout resterait sous contrôle.

...

Ça ne se limita pas aux cours d'anglais.

Un mercredi, juste avant la session d'examens, alors que Kageyama se dirigeait vers son casier, comme tous les autres élèves qui prenaient cette direction car c'était la fin de la journée, il entendit une voix l'interpeller.

« KAGEYAMAAAA ! »

Il aurait souhaité pouvoir dire qu'il ne l'eut point reconnue, mais le déclic fut tout de même instantané.

(Il aurait reconnu la voix d'Hinata entre mille.)

(Aussi, personne d'autre ne crierait son nom avec une voix aussi débile. Personne d'autre ne crierait son nom tout court, en fait.)

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, ce fut pour voir une tête rousse faire du slalom entre les étudiants trop lents pour finalement arriver à niveau, essoufflé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier comme ça, p'tit con, on t'aurait entendu du Chili ! »

Sa réponse fut entrecoupée d'halètements.

« J'a… J'avais une question à te… à te poser… !

— Respire, respire, grogna Kageyama en jetant des regards noirs aux gens qui les regardaient de travers. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Oh ! Désolé, pardon, on bloque tout le monde à être dans le chemin comme ça. Tu allais quelque part ? Je peux marcher avec toi ! »

Kageyama fronça les sourcils.

« Non, en fait, j'allais juste à mon casier—

— Super ! l'interrompit le plus petit. Par là ? Je t'accompagne, le mien est dans la même aire, en plus.

— Euh… D'accord, j'imagine. »

Sans trop avoir le choix, il suivit alors le rouquin. Il essaya de ne pas trop s'attarder sur l'étrangeté que ça faisait de voir Hinata en dehors d'une salle de cours, car cette pensée était vraiment inutile. Tout comme l'étrange joie qui l'assaillait doucement à voir sa tête ébouriffée.

« Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? dit-il aussitôt en tâchant de repousser la chaleur le saisissant dans le creux du ventre.

— Oui ! s'exclama Hinata, puis, avec un plus d'hésitation : En fait, c'est que tu vois, c'est les finaux bientôt et puis en fait, et bah je me disais que…

— Tu te disais que… ? poursuivit Kageyama, marchant toujours à son côté et aillant dû à camoufler l'agacement qui le rongeait.

— Qu'on pourrait combiner notre nullité ensemble ! En étudiant ! Pour parvenir à créer un espèce de combo de réaction chimique qui nous transforme tous les deux en as de l'anglais ! »

Kageyama fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Ça fait aucun sens, ce que tu dis.

— Ça te dirait d'étudier avec moi ce weekend ? »

La bouche de Kageyama se referma aussitôt. Ils continuèrent de marcher un moment en silence.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas. »

Un sourire illumina la figure d'Hinata.

« Yes ! Tu vas voir, on sera les _worst_ !

— Je pense que tu veux dire les _best_.

— C'est exactement ça que j'ai dit. »

Puis, il ne laissa pas le temps à Kageyama de le contredire et s'exclama :

« Dis donc, c'est que nos casiers sont vachement proches ! Tu parles d'une chance ! »

Les mots résonnèrent dans le crâne de Kageyama. Une chance ! Il a dit une chance !

C'est avec une sorte de bulle au cerveau qu'il écouta le blablatage d'Hinata qui suivit.

« Il est où, le tien ? Tu connais le numéro ? Attends, je vais te montrer le mien ! Il faut juste que j'aille prendre mon instrument pour la fin de semaine, après, tu me montreras où t'es.

— Tu fais partie de l'orchestre ? demanda Kageyama sans vraiment y penser, flottant encore mentalement.

— Ouais, confirma nonchalamment le roux. Puis : Je t'avertis, par contre, mon partenaire est une merde. Ça se peut qu'un truc explose ou quelque chose du genre quand je l'ouvrirai. On y est ! »

Kageyama regarda la case, puis remis violemment les pieds sur terre.

« Ne me dis pas que tu joues du tuba, déclara-t-il lentement. »

Ils échangèrent un regard.


End file.
